


Distorted dreams

by Race_582



Category: Sweet Home (Manhwa), 스위트홈 | Sweet Home (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Give Hyunsu more hugs, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Sleepy Cuddles, Whump, can be read as romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Race_582/pseuds/Race_582
Summary: Once they reach the entrance they slam the shutter down and stack everything they can to barricade it shut once again. Tears are still spilling down Hyun's face. Fifteen. Fifteen of them left the building. There’s two of them left.-Or, I gave Hyunsu another nightmare because I’m evil
Relationships: Cha Hyun Su | Hyun Cha/Lee Eun Hyeok | Hyuk Lee (Sweet Home)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Distorted dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)  
> I couldn’t stop thinking about this so here we are  
> This can be read as a continuation of my high expectations fic or as a stand alone   
> Enjoy <3

_Why did they go outside?_ Hyun thinks as he dodges another swing from the protein monster. It’s grown. And somehow managed to recover from whatever Yikyung had done to it with the fire truck. Now it’s angry, and far bigger than should be possible. He turns at the sound of screaming, his eyes land on Hyein just in time to catch the monster's foot stomp directly on her. He screams. He screams until his lungs burn as he runs. There’s blood everywhere, the monster leaves footprints as it walks away. He’s crying when he reaches the spot where her crumpled and bloody form now lies. It crushed her. 

Sangwook appears in front of him, the man has tears streaming down his face too; it’s only then he sees Yuri’s head on the ground, her body a few metres away. They run together, back to the building. His vision is blurry from the tears, so when he sees a figure standing in the doorway, he thinks it’s Hyuk and hope sparks in his chest. _It’s not just me and Sangwook. Someone else survived_. He runs faster. 

Once they reach the entrance they slam the shutter down and stack everything they can to barricade it shut once again. Tears are still spilling down Hyun's face. Fifteen. Fifteen of them left the building. There’s two of them left. _No, Hyuk’s here too._ He spins as he remembers, hope rising back in his chest. He looks at the figure, rubbing at his eyes to clear the tears. And the hope is gone. So is Sangwook. He looks down, his spear disappears too. The building goes next. He stares into the mirror in front of him, more tears spilling as he sees his distorted reflection. 

_“Now if only you listened to me… they would still be alive. You killed them Hyun. They were all ripped apart because of you.”_ It cackles viciously, black eyes meeting his. 

“No. No. Sangwook. He made it too…” 

“ _Did he?”_ Then Sangwook is in front of him. He’s too far away, Hyun reaches out a hand. The man smiles, scars pulling slightly as his lips twitch upwards. Hyun steps forward, lowering his hand. The man smiles again. Then he isn’t. He screams. A blood curdling scream as his skin starts running. It’s melting. His eyes start spilling down his face like runny eggs. Then there’s laughing, a loud booming laugh as Sangwook is still screaming. Hyun screams. Sangwook melts. Hyun screams louder, _Or maybe he laughs_. 

-

Hyun darts up, a silent scream stuck in his throat as he whips his head around . The unfamiliarity of the room causes him to gasp painfully, scrabbling against the floor until his back hits the wall. He doesn’t know where he is. _I can’t breathe, oh god._ He panics, the dream still flashing through his mind; he becomes aware of the monster still laughing inside his head. The boy lets out a sob as he buries his head in his knees, desperately pulling in half breaths. He’s crying as his heart thrashes painfully in his chest. _I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe, someone help me. Please oh god help me._

He flinches violently as something touches his shoulder, Hyun sobs louder, curling deeper into himself. Then it’s gone, but then he can hear noise. He doesn’t know where he is or what’s happening so he cries harder. Eventually, he tries listening to the noise, distantly recognising it as words. He focuses on the voice. It’s quiet. Calm. Soft.

He feels something in his chest loosen as he starts recognising the words, “It’s okay. You’re okay. You’re safe Hyun. Just try and breathe okay?” Then something clicks in his distorted mind, _he knows that voice._ Hesitantly, he lifts his head, gripping onto his legs tightly as he meets the eyes in front of his. Hyuk. Eunhyuk’s crouching in front of him, a picture of worry and anxiety painted on his face. 

Hyun let’s out another broken sob as he recognises the older. “E-Eun….Eunhy...uk?” His voice cracks painfully as the others' face lights up. 

“Yeah Hyun. It’s me. You with me? Can I touch you?” He asks slowly, hand twitching slightly. Hyun nods his head quickly, desperate for the comfort he knows the other will give him. He feels Hyuk hesitantly touch his arm, analysing the younger’s face for any discomfort; before he moves to sit against the wall next to Hyun and pulls him into his lap. Hyun buries his face in his chest, clinging tightly to his T-shirt as if the boy was seconds away from disappearing. _He’s alive._ At the thought, he whimpers and begins crying. Hyuk clings to his shaking form tightly in return, one hand stroking through his hair soothingly. “I’m right here sweetheart, don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. Just try and follow my breathing okay?” He starts exaggerating his breathing, breathing slowly as he gently rocks the broken boy in his arms. 

Neither know how much time has passed by the time Hyunsu stops shaking. He’s still in Hyuks lap, body leaning heavily against his chest as closes his eyes in exhaustion. His head rests against his shoulder as he breathes slowly, focusing on the vibration of the others chest as he hums. Hyun opens his eyes slowly once his heart has slowed, he looks around, now recognising the camera room. _That makes sense_.

The younger buries his head back in the older’s chest, muttering a quiet “m’ sorry…”. He feels him laugh quietly, hand still stroking his hair softly. 

“You don’t need to apologise, you just scared the shit out of me.” He laughs again. It’s soft, and it’s only then that Hyun realises that he only ever hears the other laugh when they’re alone. He feels privileged as he smiles to himself. Before he can stop it, an image from the dream flashes in his mind; he whimpers again, hand tightening in Hyuk's t-shirt. The other notices, shushing him quietly as he strokes his back. “Can I ask you something?” He asks quietly. 

“Mhm…” Hyun replies tiredly. 

“What happened?” 

“Nightmare.” He replies, voice muffled by Hyuks chest. He hums in acknowledgment; his hand moved from his hair to his chin, gently tilting his head until their eyes meet.

“Talk to me sweetheart.” It’s only then that Hyun realises that he’s shaking again, he reaches up to grab the olders hand. He pulls his hand into his lap, gently playing with his fingers as he thinks of what to say. Hyuk smiles fondly as he watches the younger play with his fingers. He can see cogs working in his mind as Hyun bends his middle finger slowly. 

“You all died…” Hyunsu mutters, focusing intently on the hand in his lap. Hyuk begins stroking his back again, silently urging him to continue. “I- it was...bad. The monster…” he stops himself, shaking his head before burying it back in the olders chest. 

“The monster?” He asks calmly. 

“My monster, the infection. Whatever you want to call it…. it controls my dreams,” he shrugs his shoulders as he laughs bitterly, “it has a sick imagination. Likes to show me bad stuff to punish me.” Hyuk stiffened slightly, worry fluttering in his chest at the younger’s words. 

“Punish you?”

“He wants to be a monster. I won’t let him. So he shows me things… you were all dead. And it was all my fault.” A tear rolls down his cheek as he starts gripping Hyuks hand, the other runs his thumb over his knuckles calmly. 

“So he gives you nightmares because you won’t give in to him?” He nods his head in response. “Oh Hyun… I’m sorry.” The boys head snaps up, confusion written on his face. 

“For what?”

“For not knowing, I could have helped you sooner.” He lowers his head, leaning impossibly closer to the elders chest. 

“S’okay, not your fault. You’re here now anyway…” Hyuks still stroking his back and knuckles softly, reminding him of how tired he is. He lets out a yawn, closing his eyes gently. He feels the other chuckle before shifting slightly. 

“Go back to sleep, I know you’re tired.”

“W’t ‘bout you?” He mumbles, already half asleep. 

“I’ll sleep too, we’ll just stay like this, okay?” As the other nodded, he smiles to himself, gently placing a kiss on his forehead. “You’re safe sweetheart. Good night.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn’t too fluffy lmao  
> I’m not sure whether to make this a multiple chapter fic because I have a few more ideas for nightmares and I feel like you guys are gonna get sick of them soon aha   
> Thanks for reading :D  
> Race <3


End file.
